Sigurd
Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 20%. |img2 = riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 10%. |img3 = divinity |name3 = Divinity |rank3 = B |effect3 = Increases own damage by 175. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A+= Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to Dragon enemies. |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |18}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |24}} |72 = |3}} |81 = |8}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance by 10% and critical damage by 15% while he is on the field. | }} Biography Availablilty was available for summoning in the: Trivia *Sigurd in the story is the servant of Ophelia Phamrsolone, one of the seven Crypters. *He has the highest ATK values out of all Sabers along with Arthur Pendragon (Prototype). *He shares the exact ATK and HP values at both minimum and maximum with Arthur Pendragon (Prototype). *He shares the exact ATK values at both minimum and maximum with Okita Sōji (Alter). Images Saint Graphs= SigurdStage01.png|Stage 1 SigurdStage02.png|Stage 2 SigurdStage03.png|Stage 3 SigurdStage04.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S213Icon.png|Stage 1 SigurdStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 SigurdStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 SigurdFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S213 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S213 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S213 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= SigurdSprite1.png|Stage 1 SigurdSprite2.png|Stage 2 SigurdSprite3.png|Stage 3 S213 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S213 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S213 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) Sigurd Open Eyes 2nd Ascension Sprite.png|Stage 2 (Open Eyes) Sigurd Open Eyes 3rd Ascension Sprite.png|Stage 3 (Open Eyes) Sigurd Surtr Open Eyes 2nd Ascension Sprite.png|Stage 2 (Surtr) Sigurd Surtr Open Eyes 3rd Ascension Sprite.png|Stage 3 (Surtr) |-| Expression Sheets= Sigurd Sheet 1.png|Stage 1 Sigurd Sheet 2.png|Stage 2 Sigurd Sheet 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= Frozenintellect.png|Crystallized Wisdom Chocolate CE0962.png|Glasses (Valentine CE) CE996.png|Under the Knife CE1093.png|Ladies & Gentlemen |-| Others= SigurdShiroMiwa.jpg|Illustration by Miwa Shirō Sigurd_Mask.jpg|Crystallized Wisdom (Mask-form, Glasses-form), illustration by Miwa Shirō SigurdIllust01AF2019.jpg|April fools 2019 Illustration by Miwa Shirō SigurdIllust02AF2019.png|Sigurd, Surtr and Siegfried base on Kamen Rider by Miwa Shirō (Concept Art) SigurdIllust01.jpg|Illustration by Miwa Shirō SigurdIllust02.jpg|Illustration by Miwa Shirō SigurdIllust03.jpg|Illustration by Miwa Shirō SigurdIllust04.jpg|Illustration by Miwa Shirō Ophelia Portrait.png|Ophelia Phamrsolone (Sigurd's Master) Category:Nordic Servants Category:Glasses Servants Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:Divine Category:Dragon Category:Riding Category:Götterdämmerung